


You’re Invited

by Anonymous



Series: This is for the sinners [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They say three’s a crowd, but sometimes three’s a party and four is even more fun.Where Kang Daniel gets really curious about what Seongwu, Dongho and Minhyun get up to and what he finds is a lot of fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakangel/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something something

Daniel is oblivious sometimes, but he's not _stupid_.

He's figured out, as has most of Wanna One, that Minhyun and Dongho have a _thing_ going on that everyone knows better than to be nosy about.

In public they're pretty reserved and it's like maybe they go out of their way a little to not be seen fraternising too much.

They're not that much different in the dorm either, always keeping what Daniel mentally thinks of as their "safe distance".

But he's caught Minhyun looking at Dongho in a way Daniel can only describe as, well, _hungry_.

Minhyun is super-intense with the way he looks at people - unblinking, direct and unnerving if you don't know him well enough. With Dongho, though, Daniel wonders how the other man hasn't caught fire yet because Minhyun's gaze just burns.

The both of them are also among the oldest and also the most experienced as idols so they get a bit more leeway about going out on their own; Dongho does have a car after all.

What puzzles him, though, is why Seongwu is often seen hanging out with them.

Seongwu is his roommate after all so one day Daniel just asks.

"You don't seem to mind being Dongho and Minhyun-hyung's third wheel?"  
  
It's an innocent, though maybe a little too personal, question.

He doesn't expect Seongwu to immediately start choking on the water he's drinking.

Seongwu's face also turned quite the shade of red.

He mumbles something about "liking their company" and "we're all cool."

Then he starts noticing their shower routines. He doesn't see Minhyun and Dongho share the bathroom, but he does sometimes see Minhyun and Seongwu, or Dongho and Seongwu. 11 boys and limited bathrooms means sharing bathrooms has just become something usual but, well, he notices it's always the same pairs where they're concerned.

It tickles his curiosity. He knows, he shouldn't be so inquisitive, that it's their business after all. It's just nothing he's encountered before.

So he tries, again, to get Seongwu into giving him more details. Seongwu, the usually "can't shut up, won't shut up" Seongwu brushed him off with a _we'll talk later_.

He doesn't expect the later to be the next morning at breakfast, with Seongwu and Minhyun on either side of him at the table.

"So, you're in a...what...polyamourous relationship?" _Well this was new_ , Daniel thought.

Seongwu looked at Minhyun, and grinned. "Well, they've put up with me this long so I guess that's what it is now? Instead of me just being a very special guest."

Minhyun laughed. "You could say, the both of us have a house with the door always open. You just happen to have the address and a key."

Then he turned to Daniel. "Does this, us, bother you?"

There it was - the intense, searching Minhyun stare and if he meant it to be disarming, well, it certainly was working.

"No...I mean...it's fine. I was just, curious. That's all."

Minhyun smiled, slightly.

"Well, if you ever feel like... _playing_ with us once in a while, let us know. Like I said, we keep the door open."

Playing? _Sex, Daniel, sex_ \- the less clueless portion of his brain supplied.

"Oh. Well. I'll...let you know?" His voice was now reduced to barely more than a squeak.

That's where the conversation ended.

It'd be a lie to say the invitation didn't get some of his interest. God knows he hadn't been laid in a while but being Kang Daniel now meant he couldn't sleep with anyone without worrying it'd end up in Dispatch.

Sure he'd entertained the thought of a threesome (really, what man with a libido hadn't?) in his own private fantasies but this was a different ballgame.

"Hey, Seongwu, can we talk?"

It was easy enough for a quiet conversation when they were roommates, after all.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Now how exactly do you tell your roommate, "hey, does the offer of fucking you and your boyfriends still stand"?

"I was thinking of...well...what Minhyun-hyung said the other day. How would it work, exactly?"

Seongwu laughed. "It doesn't have to be complicated, Daniel."

He climbed down from where he was perched on his top bunk bed and stepped right up to where Daniel stood.

"Do you want to fuck, Daniel?"

 _Shit_. Daniel wasn't quite prepared for this level of directness.

"Let me rephrase that - do you want to fuck _me_?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Daniel managed a nod.

"We'll start there, then."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing on Daniel's mind is just how close Seongwu is.

He can't help but focus on that when he's sitting down and Seongwu, well, is wrapped all around him.

Part of him feels the slightest bit awed  at how easy it is for Seongwu to lower himself down, one leg on either side of Daniel's waist. So natural, almost practised.

He tries not to think too much about how many times Seongwu has probably done it - straddle someone _just like this_.

Instead Daniel focuses on the little lopsided smile Seongwu has on; the hands Seongwu has gripping the back of the chair.

"Much as I can't wait to get started, I just want to be clear...there's no pressure, OK? Nothing's going to change after this - we're still going to be friends."  
  
Seongwu smiled a little wider.  
  
"Just friends who've fucked before."

Daniel couldn't help but feel his breath catch when Seongwu leaned in close.

"Is there anything you want? Anything you feel like doing? Anything you'd rather...avoid?" Seongwu's voice was low, his breath warm on Daniel's ear.

"I...think..." Truthfully Daniel was finding it _very hard_ to think.

"I think I'd like...youtohelpmefigureitout?" It felt easier to just let the words rush out quickly before he lost his nerve.

Seongwu was quiet. The silence only egging on Daniel's heart to beat faster than he thought it could.

"I think I can do that," Seongwu whispered, just as he lowered his mouth to Daniel's.

Whoever taught Seongwu to kiss deserved the sun, the moon and a thousand Academy Awards - or so Daniel felt as he fell into the intoxicating, heady rush that was kissing Ong Seongwu.

Seongwu was expert at dictating the mood, going from deep kisses to playful nips, to rough scrapes of teeth against Daniel's bottom lip before soothing it with the softest kiss.

Daniel had been thinking he would be perfectly fine just doing this.

Seongwu had other ideas.

_Oh. Oh, wow._

Seongwu's hand had somehow expertly made short work of Daniel's zipper and was now firmly around Daniel's cock.

In response to somewhat strangled (and not at all sexy, oh no) sounds Daniel was making, Seongwu only chuckled.

"Relax. Why don't you show me how you like it, OK?"

Daniel found his hand being guided to Seongwu's.

"This pace good? Faster, slower? Or like..." Seongwu's wrist made a sudden motion that near-made Daniel's eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Whatever you're doing....it's all good...all...great. Just. Don't. Stop."

Seongwu obliged, his other hand gripping Daniel's shoulder tight.

"You know what I like thinking about when I touch myself in the shower?"

His hands were still moving, grip tight, pace steady and Daniel feeling as though he was slowly going to lose his mind.

"I wonder how your mouth tastes. I think about you there, with me, in the shower, fucking me against the wall."

Seongwu paused, for the briefest of moments, to swipe a thumb across the tip of Daniel's dick.

"Or you over me, I'm holding your big, beautiful shoulders, while you fuck me into the mattress."

It didn't take long for Daniel to come after that - the pressure of Seongwu's hand and the vivid images in his head were enough to get him spilling into, and over Seongwu's hand.

"That good, baby?" Seongwu said, pecking Daniel lightly.

Daniel nodded, slightly dazed.

"But...shouldn't...I take care of you too?"

Seongwu shook his head, dipping his head to kiss Daniel again.

"When I said I was imagining you in the shower, I kinda forgot to mention that was less than an hour ago."

This time it was Daniel's turn to laugh.

"That was...good. So, good."

Seongwu smiled again, whispering into Daniel's ear. "It'll only get better."

Daniel couldn't wait.

 

 


End file.
